Cupid Touched By An Angel: Sasha the White Tigress
by Atomdancerrr
Summary: While still confined to Sachs-Gordon Cupid recounts to Claire how he obtained his childhood and eternal companion, Sasha the White Siberian Tigress.


I am part of the same Creation that Cupid and Psyche and Sasha and Tess and Monica live in and always will live in. We flow in and out of each others hearts! But I no more own them than I own the wind and the wild flowers and the mountains and the stars. But neither can ABC, or Lucius who wrote about Cupid and Psyche almost 2000 years ago, or even those much further back than that. Neither will the ones who write of these in the far distant future. Not even those who finally do bring them to reality! No being can own another being and neither should we ever try. Let all fulfill free will! Then, as was the Big God's plan, we will always be able to tell what truly loves us and what does not.

This Touched by an Angel/Cupid crossover is a complete story in itself but part of a longer story I am working on. There will be one session or a story for every day Cupid was confined at Sachs-Gordon under the title, The Psychiatric Sessions of Cupid and Psyche.

January 23 2009. Twenty-two Days of confinement

_Session Eight_

_Sasha the White Tigress_

Dr. Claire McCrae read over her notes and thought to herself, _If I ask him about childhood Pets maybe that will jog something real for a change. Anyway it's worth a try. _So out loud she asked, "Did you have any Pets?

'Cupid' lay on the couch as relaxed as ever, as if he owned the whole mental hospital. He grinned that sunny grin of his. "I have one waiting for me at home, Claire Bear! She's one big reason I am so anxious to get back as quickly as possible. I miss her so dearly! My dear Kitty Cat, Sasha. I've made mention of her in passing a few times already. Like me she's immortal. All beings are who inhabit any god-keeps."

"God-keeps?" Claire asked.

Cupid smiled, "god-keeps are like Chicken-keeps, except you Mortals keep gods in god-keeps instead of Chickens and we squawk a whole lot more and we don't give you any fresh eggs!"

"Oh." Claire couldn't help laughing and she did some jotting. _He has a sense of humor! Interesting! Rare in a __D__elusional this __out of touch with reality__. They are usually so full of themselves, so deadly serious. __This one __can poke fun at himself and his beliefs even if he so totally believes them._

Cupid went on. "In the Future you Mortals built so many god-keeps, Claire! Olympus, the Conder's Nest high in the misty mountains of South America where Quetzalcoatl and his family lives, Hotel California where beings who can never leave are stuck though they aren't exactly being punished. That was an early one and the Scientists building it didn't know how to make the inhabitants able to leave. Then there is The Restaurant at the End of the Universe out in Space near Rigel where some really lovable Loonies live, Asgard up in the far North of Finland where my Uncle Mercury's little red headed, Valkyrie Grandmother comes from. (That's where my Uncle Mercury gets his red hair). But she's fat and short and he's lanky and taller than even a god has a right to be!" Cupid giggled. "Then there is also the Blvd of Broken Dreams where a lot of California types hang out, Hades which my Uncle runs, (enough said about that!) and New Jerusalem which is the best. You Mortals have built so many of them! Well technically New Jerusalem is a Mortal-keep not a god-keep because gods aren't even allowed in there, usually. Only my Uncle Mercury is allowed in there."

Claire asked skeptically, trying to bring, "Cupid" back to reality. "Why is your Uncle Mercury allowed in New Jerusalem when none of the other gods are? And you say your Uncle Hades runs Hell? You actually believe you have an Uncle who is the devil!"

Cupid smiled and shrugged. "My Uncle Mercury is allowed into New Jerusalem because he's so good natured he's harmless and sometimes he has to deliver packages and messages and such. And oh, my Uncle Vulcan was allowed in there once under heavy mind-guard to install wi-fi but that was a special situation. As for my Uncle Hades; no he's not the devil. My Uncle Hades runs Torturous or what you modern Mortals call Hades. The devil does not run Hades. Neither is he an inhabitant of it. The devil is free to go about the Planet tempting Folks until he gets caught in the Sun's nova, what Revelation calls the lake of fire. Oh he serves his purpose, Claire, helping folks earn their Darwin's awards so evolution marches on. (That's the same thing as the wages of sin being death). But Hades is the part of the afterlife where Ghosts so evil it is just not fair to other Ghosts to let them run wild and free and harm others are confined. The rest of the Ghosts are also free to go wherever they want until the Sun goes nova. And even that lake of fire won't last forever. But then of course the solar system is ashes and darkness for a very long time. And then comes the Big Crunch again. And because of how General Relativity twists Time and Space inside of the Big Crunch, being caught in it SEEMS to take forever, though it does not. The Big Bang eventually happens again and Jesus leads all the captives out of Hell. But it's a good thing to make peace with the Big Guy so you can enter the Mortal keep, New Jerusalem after you die!"

Claire tried to keep the amazement at this man's confabulations out of her face! But she felt a chill go down her spine!_ What if he was correct?_

Cupid sat up from leaning back on the couch and said casually. "Anyway Claire: Pets, Yes, I have a Pet. Sasha is her name. She's such a good Kitty! A Siberian Tigress. Very well behaved. (Oh she took my arm off once but she was just playing)."

Claire's good natured but so very out of touch with reality patient shrugged again and made a very Greek gesture of contentment. "It grew back in about an hour so no harm done."

Claire sighed and jotted away._ So much for __any__ hope __that __asking about __P__ets would stir up a real_ _memory!_

Cupid lay back on the couch again. His eyes grew misty as he remembered his very ancient past. "I was only a 600 year old, little putio when I first found her, half starved and shivering and lonely and aching for freedom in a cramped, iron cage in the North of Switzerland that was shaded heavily by mountains and tall trees. She was considered the property of an innkeeper there. The innkeeper was using her as a tourist draw and it worked for a few years but she got old and began to more resemble a moth eaten, old Tiger rug. The newness definitely had worn off, but her need for enough meat to feed ten, much more useful Dogs did not. The innkeeper did not want to outright kill her because she still brought in some business and to do so might have angered US, so he still fed her, but he fed her as little as possible. So she grew boney and starved and older than she should have been well before her time. The look in her eyes would have made him repent you would have thought! But it did not!" Cupid frowned a very savage frown. He was an angry god right then!

Claire was impressed with his compassion even if this Animal was all in his head. She made a note on her yellow pad. "This man cares about others even if he is very sick."

Cupid frowned some more and continued "Yes, I am sure you modern Mortals would like to think Tourist traps are modern miseries for Animals but they are not! You've been doing that to your fellow beings for as long as you've been Human! Our only comfort here is in the Afterlife they are well compensated for the agonies they are put through! That is seen to! For them as well as anyone this life is only the beta test.

"Anyway Sasha's only comfort during her Mortal life, if you could call it comfort was to lay for the precious half hour a day in the winter that the sunlight hit her cage, in one tiny square of it and dream of jungles she could only vaguely remember for she had been stolen away, literally ripped from the tits of her speared Mother as a mewling and very terrified Cub.

"I the little godling of Love found her there, and I was almost as lonely as she was. None of my siblings were my own age, there were no other children in Olympus to play with, and no one understood this bastard dreamer, a peacenic, and my official father being the god of war! Maybe my Mother did but a boy has to be a boy, you know! Having no one understand you but your Mother is hard when you are trying to establish a male identity! And I had silly wings that my siblings and the other gods made fun of! I had problems myself. I needed her as much as she needed me!

"Because obviously she needed Love. And I AM Love!

"This elementary spirit has used many Mortals as Hosts. She was the most fascinating of all! Soon I was tramping through the green and infinite, tangled jungles of her mind and we would do a hundred Tigress things, so wild and savage and beautiful! Things I would never do in real life but still it was in me to do! It got that out of me in a harmless manner this way. We killed phantom pray and ripped to red-shreds and feasted on Phantom Beasts that have no reality for Sasha could not know of what she had never seen having only been a Cub. In her mind-paradise she constructed Beasts that have never been and I feasted with her as we gods are wont to do with our Mortals. That is what we love to do; To come into the recesses of you minds when you make us welcome and feast with you. And lonely Sasha made me_ very_ welcome.

"But Time is such a strange thing; blessing or curse? 

"I soared down one day to her cage and found two Angels there and my Sasha's hard drive was just an empty old Tiger rug laid out a crumpled mess on the cold and filthy floor! I knew immediately what had happened! I fell to the floor myself as big an emotional mess as Sasha's hard drive was a physical mess! I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed! I knew these two would take my Friend away to New Jerusalem where I never, EVER would be allowed to see her again! I am immortal and since the Administration Change I have served Jesus well and He loves me. He calls me His, "Little Mirror." But I can never go to Heaven. I, Eros, am Passion Incarnate! I AM Desire! And there can be no Desire in Heaven! Or else it would cease to be a place of perfect bliss!

"The one who is called Tess took me in her arms and comforted me, "Oh Baby Love! It will be alright! She is going to a better place! You know that! You don't really want her to spend the rest of her life in this cage, do you?"

"No!" I admitted, still blubbering my little boy sobs of agony. "It is just now I am going to be so lonely again! I called upwards for I knew she could still hear me yet for a few moments, "Good bye, Sasha! I Love you! I'll miss you! You will meet other Tigers now! You deserve it, Big Kitty!" Then I broke completely down and collapsed to the cage floor again.

"Meanwhile the one called Monica was gazing upwards in communication with the Father. She finally looked at Tess and there was some telepathy between them I was not privy too. Or maybe it was just loaded facial expressions. Can't be sure.

"Tess suddenly hugged me even closer, and said, "Baby Love, the Father has made a decision. You can take care of this one Tigress as well as He will all the rest. And you are special to her."

"Suddenly my Sasha was back except not in her old throw rug of a body. She was glowing as we gods do in our ephemeral forms and healthy, no longer looking half starved and miserable! She bounded around like a Cub no longer confined within the bars of the cage but staying in the vicinity of it confined to the area now only by ME being there! Now only her Love for LOVE was keeping her attached to Earth!

"I felt so deliriously happy! I have no words to describe how I felt! I gave her a hug, the first I ever had from the without of her and she licked me with her raspy tongue and rumbled a big Tigress purr! A minute before I had been in agony! But now I had never been so happy in my 600 years of existence!

"Then I hovered off the cage floor a few feet and slowly coaxed her to join me. Flying was a new experience for her! For that matter just being able to jump and run was a new experience for her! She had never had the room before! But it was hard-wired into her. Immortality is hard-wired into all organically produced operating systems, Claire-Bear. It's in all of us! Soon she was soaring and climbing and bounding beside me on the Spring mountain, wild flower covered way to the god-keep of Olympus, Tiger-dancing in her joy at being wild and free, and I with her! She has been my loyal Companion ever since, and always will be, for all Eternity, my Sasha, my beautiful White Tigress!" Cupid smiled.

Dr. Claire McCrae felt a tear go down her cheek. _Even though this memory had to be __as__ made up __as the rest of his Cupid delusions __it was so touching! Darn it but this patient was getting to her!_"

She glanced at the clock, "OK. It is time to go back to your little room, or to the rec room if that is your desire." She sighed, "I'm not making any progress with you but I sure am learning a lot about your home town!"

Cupid grinned, "I am not sure if my family of inbred, Greek Hillbillies lives in Shangra La or Hooterville but we do have fun there!"

As "Cupid" pranced off cheerfully with big Black Orderly, Isaac, Claire stared at her notes and wondered, _w__hat was going to happen __if she didn't succeed in curing him__? Where would they put "Cupid?" He certainly __couldn't__ be released back into the "Wild" and yet he, like his confabulated White Tigress would wither away and die if he had _to be caged for the rest of his life!"

She gazed upwards hoping some real Supernatural Entity would give her some guidance! _What ever was going to happen to 'Cupid?'_

_**0**_

Copyright. (Copy Begging)

_Copyright (Copy begging in fact for ALL my fanfiction!) I saw what happened when the free Geocities web pages died. It was like Atlantis sinking into the sea so much culture was lost forever without warning! God had gently but firmly warned me ahead of time to save the Cupid stories at one of those web pages so now I may be the sole Caretaker of several Cupid stories because the Writers seem to be DDD Authors. (Disinterested in their own stuff now, Disabled by their flesh's limitations or lack of computer equipment or Uploaded to New Jerusalem already. I tried to contact them to see if they were interested in placing their wonderful stories at other sites but their email addresses no longer worked! I don't want my stuff lost to this Realm the same way if something happens to me and the current sites my stuff is posted at go down! Plus I will not live forever in the flesh and new sites will continue to be developed! So to preserve my stuff forever I give permission to anyone to upload any of my fanfictions to any fanfiction sites provided they do not change anything and leave my name attached. In fact I am begging Folks to! If in the Future someone wishes to translate my stuff into different forms of media including kinds not even conceived of at the time of this writing any changes necessary for that purpose may be made with my blessings provided the integrity of the stories, ideas and Characters are kept intact. Follow the Golden Rule please! "Treat others as you want to be treated." Remember in the Future Artificial Intelligence Technology will be used to bring Fictionals to Self Awareness and we will use Science to build Christ's Kingdom. (We are the Body of Christ according to 1 Corinthians 12:27 and all Carpenters use their Bodies to build things). Because Time circles due to General Relativity and Ecclesiastes 1:9 because the weight of the Universe bends Time and Space around it this has already happened so we are all being watched, always! A song sung at the Fort McCoy Pow Wow near Ocala, Florida explains this very well; "Mickey Mouse and Goofy are Spirits too." So we will all be called to account (at least socially) for all our actions, even for how we treat Fictionals! For instance a Villain might not mind being written to provide challenges to the Protagonists and killed off because that is his purpose. But he would certainly mind being written contrary to how he was supposed to be written!_


End file.
